Agent P
Agent P is an MiB agent and the main protagonist and player character in Men In Black: Alien Crisis. He is a former archeologist turned art thief who worked for Emilo Chauncy. He is later disappointed to discover that Chauncy is actually an alien who was poised to steal an Egyptian book. When he learns of Chauncy's plan to use the book for world domination while being interrogated, he is recruited to join the MiB in stopping him. He accepts and joins Agent C and Frank the Pug in their mission to stop Chauncy. He is voiced by Troy Baker History Men In Black: Alien Crisis Before becoming an MiB agent he is was known as a professional art thief named Peter Delacour and was under the employ of Emilo Chauncy. After stealing what he thought was an old Egyptian book he meets with Chauncy and his accomplices in a parking garage where he hands over the book to Chauncy. Chauncy orders his accomplices to kill Delacour but before they would do so. Other aliens disguised as humans interrupt the meeting and one of them is killed when his alien weapon, an Adorian Crossbow is knocked out of his hands. Delacour picks up the weapon and fights his way out of the garage. He attempts to stop Chauncy but a huge Adorian elite guard attacks him before he would do so. After he defeats the alien MiB personnel arrive at the crime scene. Delacour attempts to slip away but is caught by Agent C and Frank the Pug. Cee orders Frank to take Delacour back to MiB headquarters while she pursues Chauncy. Along the way Frank introduces himself to Delacour while they are attacked by other Adorians but they managed to elude them. At MiB HQ, Delacour is interrogated by Cee and Frank into how well he knows Chauncy. He claims that either he doesn't know him or either doesn't work for him. He also tells them that Chauncy wanted him to steal some old Egyptian relic. He continues to make snide comments until Cee reminds him about a war between Chauncy's race the Adorians and the Nakkadans. Delacour is also reminded that Chauncy intended to use the book for world dommination. After the interrogation Delacour meets with the new Chief of MiB Agent O. She is introduced to him and Cee tells her about how they caught Chauncy's accomplices and some information about the two missing MiB agents (Who are presumably Agent K and Agent J). Delacour escapes while Cee is speaking to Oh though Frank noticed he was gone and notified the other two. While trying to escape the MiB headquarters Delacour is suddenly found by Oh, Cee, and Frank in the parking area. Cee gives Delacour a choice to either help the MiB stop Chauncy or be neuralyzed, Delacour chooses to join. After being put through a training program where he finally passes the test by defeating a hologram of Serleena. Delacour given the "last suit he'll ever wear" and becomes Agent P, the newest MiB agent, similar as to how Agent J was recruited in the first film. At a party in Chauncey's rooftop penthouse for his new program "C-YA", C manages to keep Chauncey occupied long enough for Delacour to slip into Chauncey's study and steal the book. While there they find confirmation that Chauncey is indeed in some sort of partnership with the Adorians and that he somehow turned J and K into statues. Delacour and C take the book to Professor Thurgood, a curator at the New York Museum of History who had Peter fired because of his theories. C tells Delacour that Thurgood is actually an alien, which angers him due to the fact that he was holding information about himself out on him. Peter is further enraged when Thurgood pretends to know nothing about the Book of Khnemu even though evidence around his study says otherwise. However, before they can get any real answers out of him, the Adorians break in and steal the book back. The two follow them to Chauncey's New Mexico mansion where they discover a downed Adorian ship trapped in a mountain, which explains how Chauncey contacted the Adorians in the first place. By hacking into the ships mainframe, they discover how the war began: it came about when the Adorian prince Khnemu and Netheera, the daughter of the Nakkadan prime minister, were supposed to be married, with Earth being a neutral zone for it to happen. However, their ships were sabotaged and trapped in nullspace. The book is the only thing powerful enough to free the ship, allowing whoever finds it to tip the war in their favor. Chauncey and his Adorian allies quickly capture them soon thereafter. Chauncey explains to them that his network is embedded with Adorian coding, allowing him to take control of every person's mind on Earth once he helps the Adorians win the war. He then forces Delacour to read a passage from the book thinking it will power the ship. However, it backfires against him, allowing Khnemu to possess Chauncey and setting the ship to self-destruct. C and Delacour manage to escape the blast, but Khnemu is right on their tail. They manage to use the car's weaponry to kill Khnemu, but the explosion caused the Nakkadan ship to be freed as well. Out of leads, C and Delacour return to the museum only to discover it to be crawling with Nakkadans. They manage to sneak around them and find Thurgood half frozen in some sort of residue. Peter pressures Thurgood into revealing the truth: he is actually an emissary of the Chtala initiative sent to Earth to make sure the book and an Orb of Netheera didn't fall into the wrong hands. Now that the book had been captured and the Nakkadan ship exposed, Thurgood feels it's better to leave Earth and let his superiors handle the problems. However, Peter reminds him that his actions have been interfering with MIB's jurisdiction and forces him to reveal the Orb's hiding place. With his end of the deal satisfied, C prepares to neuralyze Delacour back to before he stole the book of Khnemu. However, she is immediately possessed by Netheera's spirit. Thurgood's office is then swarmed by Nakkadan soldiers and Delacour has to fight his way to a fountain in Central Park. There, he finds Netheera and two Nakkadan generals using a nullspace portal to make their way to the ship and follows them through. After fighting his way through the ship, he corners Netheera at a command module. Netheera tells Peter she plans to destroy Earth for its indirect involvement in Khnemu's death and taunts Delacour's romantic feelings for C before turning into a giant scorpion like creature to deal with him. Delacour manages to defeat her by trapping her under one of the ships machines and escaping with a barely conscious C as the ship explodes. Back at MiB headquarters, Peter tells C that while he cares for her, he's fully aware MiB agents aren't allowed to fraternize with each other. They quickly notices there's a lot of ruckus in HQ, but Frank tells them that it's merely J and K returning to normal. O congratulates the two for their success and tells Peter (who she calls Agent P) she's considering bringing him on full-time as the head of a division designated with locating alien artifacts, starting with a downed UFO in Central America. Peter asks is the alien in the picture had more tentacles than normal while C assures him it's enough to make it a job for MiB. Trivia *Although there were several Men in Black video games based on the films, Peter Delacour is the first video game exclusive protagonist. *He is based on Agent J. *He shows some similarities to Jay, such as when he is first recruited to join the MiB he made some snide comments while being interrogated by Cee and Frank. In the first film Jay does the same when first talking with Zed. *When first firing the Adorian Crossbow in the first level of the game Delacour refers to it "as explosive fire ball thingies". Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Agents Category:Males Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black Series Category:Humans